


i’ve had a bad day (kiss it better for me)

by hopeso



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, catfish is cute stfu, hyunsoul being needy soft sad gfs, mostly fluff and a hint of angst, the three catfish enthusiasts out there this is for u, these bitches gay good for them!!, they r both big babies, uni aus unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeso/pseuds/hopeso
Summary: Hyunjin and Jinsol miss each other a lot. You’d think living together would’ve helped with that, but it hasn’t changed a thing.(Hyunjin thinks it just made it worse)
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	i’ve had a bad day (kiss it better for me)

Hyunjin hummed as she sat cross legged on the carpet floor, right in front of the tv cabinet. The blinds were still open, and a short glance outside to the dim, inky skies proved that it was late. She listened to the soft pitter patter of rain against the window, and she hunched herself deeper into her soft hoodie and sweats.

It was cold.

The lamp from behind her cast the living room in afaint orange glow, and she smiled subconsciously as she fiddled with the controllers of the device, namely, a Nintendo Switch, in her hand. Finally, she opened up the game she wanted and god, she had been wanting to play this for ages.

Hyunjin hadn’t had the best day. It had started, promptly, at seven; far too early for her liking. She had rolled over to the obnoxious beeping of her alarm, the sudden sunlight blinding her as she fumbled for her phone. All she wanted to do was switch that thing off and bury herself under the covers next to her girlfriend and drift back off into a nice, warm, dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t how life worked and even more unfortunately, that’s not how Hyunjin worked either.

The youth reluctantly dragged herself out of bed, cringing at the loss of warmth as she lethargically slinked to the bathroom, the cold air sending shivers down her spine. After she’d finished, she rummaged through the drawers, pulling out the first thing she could feel. Yawning, she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she stepped into loose pants and pulled a shirt over her head.

Before Hyunjin could reach for the cargo jacket hanging limply from the chair however, she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt, and she turned to see a bleary eyed Jinsol, on her side, squinting at her “You’re leaving already?” she murmured, eyebrows creasing slightly. Hyunjin cracked a soft grin at that, smoothing the other’s forehead out with her thumb. “What, you’ll miss me?”

Jinsol just pouted as Hyunjin shrugged on her jacket. It was routine. They both had shitty schedules, enough that their classes clashed so much that they had little time for one another despite living under the same roof. Hyunjin’s just included her waking up early most weekdays, and Jinsol’s involved her being out until late. At least, late enough to be thoroughly inconvenient. Thursdays were the worst though, they only ever saw each other in the early morning and late night on Thursdays.

Today happened to be a Thursday.

As Hyunjin reached for her phone and a plethora of other necessities to cram into her pockets, Jinsol kept pulling at her shirt gently, to which Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at. Jinsol just yawned, falling back to face the ceiling “S’my shirt,” she hummed noncommittally.

Hyunjin’s face reddened.

Jinsol, still looking up at he ceiling, smiled “You’re cute,” she muttered. A beat passed, before she rolled to her side to face her girlfriend once again, grin twisting into an adorable expression that Hyunjin swore made her heart skip two beats.

“Cuddle with me,” Jinsol whined, making grabby hands with the one sticking out from under the blankets, and Hyunjin had never just wanted to drop everything and run into somebody’s arms as much as she did right then.

But both of them knew full well that Hyunjin, fully dressed, bag slung over her shoulder and ready to parade out the door couldn’t cuddle with Jinsol for the “just five minutes” that actually meant two hours, and the thought that when Hyunjin came back she wouldn’t find the older girl waiting for her weighed heavy on her mind.

Hyunjin, of course, didn’t say any of this out loud. Just leaned down and kissed Jinsol’s cheek “Sorry, not today,” she said lightly, shaking her head in unfiltered adoration.

Jinsol sighed, and pulled her in gently by the neck for a  _real_ kiss, mumbling a small “I know, baby. I love you,” and Hyunjin managed an eager “I love you too,” and that was it. Just the two of them. There was a pause where the just stayed there, foreheads presses against each other, eyes closed, just enjoying being with one another.

Until Hyunjin drew back, pulling a face and pushing he other away playfully “But your morning breath is gross,” and Jinsol just grabbed the other by her wrist and pulled her on top of her, just to pant obscenely in her ear and okay — Hyunjin thinks they’re done here.

Ten minutes and many goodbye kisses later, Hyunjin is standing outside the apartment block, and as she checks the time on her phone she realises too late that fuck, she missed her bus.

Guess she’d arrive fifteen minutes late. Good for her.

The commute took longer than Hyunjin thought it would, and by the time she stumbled into the lecture hall — loudly, as if it couldn’t get any worse — she was half an hour late. As she slipped into the nearest seat, she hung her head low as if that’d somehow make her unassuming.

She felt the glances of her peers, and though she  knew perfectly well that they didn’t care in the slightest, Hyunjin was a reserved individual, hence, any attention at all made her want the ground to swallow her up.

But as her laptop slipped out of her bag and landed on the floor with a deafening thud, she really just wanted to die on the spot.

She picked it up bashfully, ignoring the screaming silence in the room and placing it on the desk carefully. As she opened it, the first thing she saw was a crack right across the side.

The student next to her, somebody Hyunjin had never even seen before, patted her on the back in sympathy and God, she just wanted this day to be over already.

After an hour of listening to the professor’s dreary, dull voice drone on and on about global impact or something else Hyunjin couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to, she realised that she had two more after this and really, couldn’t she just catch a break?

With three classes that ate long past into her morning, Hyunjin still had to check off her four hour shift at the clothing store at her local supermarket in the seemingly endless list of things she had to do today that she had made in her head.

After finishing off a hasty lunch, Hyunjin found herself standing behind the counter in her immaculate uniform, fake smile and strained politeness to boot. Her eye twitching when people would come in and toss up those perfectly fine, folded shirts on the tables, swearing that if another woman came in asking the dreaded question “Is this Cotton On Kids?” when the sign clearly says ‘Cotton On’ that she’d turn around and stab her annoying coworker with a coat hanger because she wasn’t allowed to be disrespectful to customers but there were no rules about that when dealing with colleagues.

By the end of her shift, three people asked her said question, her coworker didn’t even show up, she had had to fix the set ups four times and this one man had yelled at her for not knowing his girlfriend’s size and oh how she wished she could just bolt out of there as fast as possible.

Suddenly, Hyunjin remembered that she still had to write a thesis and map out a graph when she got home and she pushed that thought out of her mind, the frustration already building up since of her.

The young woman, mood already dim by now, only found it completely soured as rain started to hit the ground, and suddenly, it was pouring. 

The bus was broken. She walked home in the rain.

Hyunjin, understandably, slammed the door as she stalked inside, dripping wet, shaking her waterlogged shoes and dumping all hersopping belongings by the door, heading straight to the shower.

As hot water hit her back, steam curling off of her skin, Hyunjin started to taste salt and realised belatedly that the shower water wasn’t the only water sliding down her face.

Before she knew it, she was crying. It wasn’t a sad type of crying, those deserved racking, painful sobs and Hyunjin wasn’t quite ready to go through that again. It wasn’t angry crying, she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at anyone or anything right now. She was just overwhelmed. She didn’t want to think. Hell, she didn’t even know why she was crying, but that was fine. It was cathartic, almost, to be crying without a distinguishable reason. 

Hyunjin stepped out of the shower, draping herself in a comfortable, oversized hoodie and sweats. She waddled to the kitchen as she hugged herself, half expecting to find Jinsol spinning childishly on one of the love seats as she did every other night. 

But Jinsol was serving her stupid shift at that stupid diner and Hyunjin won’t see her for another hour. Two hours if she’s especially unlucky today, and she was leaning heavily on the latter. 

However, as she approached the kitchen counter, she saw something lying there, and once she caught a glimpse of it, she immediately rushed over to see if she was just hallucinating. 

There was a bright pink sticky note on the front of the object, which she ripped off eagerly. It read, in Jinsol’s cramped, tidy scrawl; 

_ baby ur literally so dumb i know you’ve been whining about this game for MONTHS and ur always on my case for ‘not buying it and therefore ‘not loving you’ but this is the fifth time this week i’m leaving it in an extremely obvious place for you to find and istg if u don’t find it soon i’ll cry ok i love you ur so blind tho u literally threw my first sticky note out and it had my HEART in there u but i love u soso much <33 _

__

Something inside Hyunjin melted. 

She didn’t break down in tears, but nobody had to know about how she pocketed that little sticky note, planning to read it aloud to herself whenever she felt really lonely. 

To the matter at hand now — the  game.

Needless to say, Hyunjin sat and played Animal Crossing for two hours. 

And it’s now, the rain slowing down to a small drizzle, that Hyunjin is so enraptured she doesn’t even notice the door opening and closing softly, nor the footsteps leading up to it. What she does notice, however, is the weight she suddenly feels pressing into her back, and suddenly she’s engulfed in somebody’s arms and she knows exactly who’s it is. 

“Sol,” said, voice muffled by the fabric of Jinsol’s sweater, and the older girl just stayed like that for a moment before draping herself over the other, head propped up against Hyunjin’s shoulder “So, you finally found it, huh,” she said, mirth clear in her voice as she looked down to see the game in Hyunjin’s hands, and she simply turned around and kissed her. 

Hyunjin was never good with words, but that seemed to get the message across just fine. 

Jinsol reciprocated it more than Hyunjin expected, and she was the first to pull away, in need of air, leaving the older chasing after nothing. As Hyunjin met her eyes, she could see the traces of exhaustion and longing in Jinsol’s gaze, and she guessed that she wasn’t the only one who had a bad day. 

Hyunjin kissed her girlfriend’s nose gently, mumbling a low “You’re beautiful,” and began to turn her head to face the console again, though she was hyper aware of the heavy rise and fall of Jinsol’s chest, and took a gentle grip of her lithe hands, rubbing her thumb over the other’s. 

Jinsol nuzzled her face into Hyunjin’s hair and murmured into it, wrapping her arms tighter around the younger’s waist “I don’t like your new shampoo,” she breathed. 

Ignoring the way it made her heart slam right out of her chest, Hyunjin gave the other a critical, deadpan glance “We use the same shampoo.” 

Jinsol hummed in acknowledgement, playing with Hyunjin’s fingers absently, and there was a long silence of mutual contentment, Hyunjin just continuing with her game, and Jinsol with her, holding her. 

Jinsol broke the quiet, with a whiny “Okay, so  now  can we cuddle,” as if what they were doing wasn’t enough already. Hyunjin, amused, unravelled herself from the others arms, turning to face her. 

“Jinsol, you smell like fries, go shower.” 

Indignant, Jinsol shoved her with narrowed eyes, though she was already getting up to fetch her clothes “Why are you always telling me I stink?” she called, playfully, and Hyunjin couldn’t resist adding a little “Because you do!” right back.

Hyunjin had finished cooking dinner by the time Jinsol had finished. And by cooking, she meant that she had reheated the takeaway they had had for dinner the other night and thrown it in two bowls. 

Neither of them minded though; university students were university students. And both couldn’t cook for shit anyway. 

So Hyunjin and Jinsol ate in comfortable silence. They both seemed too tired to make unnecessary conversation — well, at least that was the case for Hyunjin. It didn’t matter that much, they were far past the stage of awkward dates and uncomfortable pauses, though those moments certainly did have their times. 

The two finished eating at the same time, and wordlessly, both of them agreed to go to bed. It was obvious Jinsol had picked up on the exhaustion in Hyunjin’s demeanour, as Hyunjin had with Jinsol. She was glad her girlfriend was giving her time and not prying immediately, but it was only a day worse for wear. She was more concerned about how the cocky, bright and bubbly Jung Jinsol could possibly be brought down. 

They’d just talk about it tomorrow. They took things slow, and Hyunjin loved that.

Both of them brushed their teeth in a similar fashion, Hyunjin leaning against the sink as she worked until she watched through the mirror as Jinsol stumbled in in her pyjamas, pulling herself towards Hyunjin and burying her face in the younger’s shoulder. Hyunjin laughed gently, nudging her, and Jinsol proceeded to brush her teeth, pressed right against Hyunjin the whole time, to the point she was afraid that the other would get toothpaste in her hair. 

Afterwards, sleepy, clean and content Hyunjin promptly throws herself on top of the bed. 

Then she’s suddenly tackled by a giggling Jinsol, and all of sudden they’re just a mess of tangled limbs rolling around on their bed, ticking and kissing and hugging and Hyunjin just thinks that, no matter how bad her day is, if this is what she comes back to? She’d live it over and over in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a rush and it’s messy and wack but take it anyway
> 
> yes this was written bc i want a gf to play animal crossing with and also to write Another plotless soft gfs fic
> 
> also i’m sorry i know nothing about uni or part time jobs i’m like a baby so if i said anything inaccurate correct me bc i might be writing more but shh u didn’t hear it from me


End file.
